Soup Opera
by WolfyWolfy32
Summary: No, I didn't spell the name wrong. And no, nothing will make sense. And yes, Kikyo and Kagome will soon be wearing the same stomachs. Be warned... : pleasure bubbles up inside bodyTEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE
1. What the hell?

**Soup Opera**

_Chapter One: What the hell?_

"I can't believe you would do something like this Inu-Yasha!" shouted Kagome, stomping her feet, loudly, across the wood floor of a hut. "I can't believe I was so stupid to trust you, again!" She broke into tears and turned away from him. Inu-Yasha approached Kagome and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay, Kagome. You did the right thing-" he said, and his hand was slapped away. Kagome whirled around.

"Don't be so selfish!" she shouted and turned back around, covering her face with her hands.

"You know I'm only looking out for you!" he said and twirled her around kissing her full on the lips. Kikyou ran in, out of breath.

"INU-YASHA!" she shouted, not out of anger, but out of breath. "Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha looked up and twirled around to look at this exhausted priestess.

"What? What is it?"

"Inu-Yasha… I'm pregnant…"

"By who?" Kagome asked and shoved Inu-Yasha to the floor, to comfort the older priestess.

* * *

Hey! I have already written the next seven short chapters. But I'm still having troubles getting the chapters in. 

Ugh. That's mostly what I have to type.


	2. GO KIKYO! WINKWINK

Soup Opera 2

Chapter Two: GO KIKYO! WINKWINK 

"I'm pregnant by Miroku!" her voice cracked as he entered the hut. He looked at Kikyo and a confused expression crossed his face.

"But Lady Kikyo," he began and took her hand. "I am sad to say I've never had the _pleasure_ of you in my bed…" Long pause. "_Yet…_" Sesshomaru ran in, while everyone else in the room glared at the monk, who was grinning.

"It's not the monk's child, you fool, it's mine!" Sesshomaru shouted and everyone looked at his direction.

Naraku ran in.

"No! It's not the demon's child, it's mine!" Naraku shouted and everyone turned to gawk at him. Shippo ran in.

"NO! It's not the monk's, nor the demon's, nor the half-breed's, it's," he began to finish, Kagome and Kikyo fainted along with Miroku. "It's Koga's."


	3. Sess and Sang sitting in a tree

Soup Opera 3

Chapter Three: Sess and Sang sitting in a tree… 

Everyone, not unconscious, gasped and Shippo ran outside. Sango walked in and noticed, right away, that her darling baby (Miroku) had a smudge of soy sauce on his nose. Totally ignoring the fact that Miroku was asleep, she licked her finger and rubbed away.

Sesshomaru took Sango's hand and walked to the far side of the hut. He kneeled down…

"Sango, will you be my mate?" he asked, opening his lovely eyes, even more, to show his devotion to her.

Koga walked in, as Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku woke up. Inu-Yasha helped Kagome to her feet.


	4. Spit up some BLOOD!

Soup Opera 4 Chapter Four: Spit up some BLOOD! 

"INU-YASHA!" he shouted and slapped him.

"WHAT?" yelled Kagome. (Oh, do you know what's going down? Pay close attention….)

"Inu-Yasha," Koga wept, looking up at him with his eyes full of tears. "You've been cheating on me! AGAIN!"

"WITH HER!" shouted Koga, tackling Kagome to the ground. Who freaked out and fought for air and blood. Kikyo watched with horror.

"KOGA!" shouted Ayame, running in. (Boy, the hut must be getting crowded.) "Stop it!"

The hut went silent for a split second, and then the sounds of kissing and gagging filled the air once again.

Ayame turned to Kikyo. "Oh, Kikyo, Koga isn't the father of the child." She coughed up some blood. "Kohaku is…" She collapsed onto the fighting couple, dead with a huge bleeding wound.


	5. I KNEW IT!

Soup Opera 5

_Chapter Five: I KNEW IT!_

Naraku stood behind her with a huge bloody sword, which belonged to Inu-Yasha. "Fool," he hissed and grabbed Kikyo by her ass. "Say goodbye forever Inu-Yasha-" His eye fidgeted with the site.

Everyone paused and looked up to the see, Koga and Inu-Yasha making out.

Kagome had broken into tears again.

She shouted with all her might, "Inu-Yasha is GAY!"


	6. Death, do thou partie

Soup Opera 6

Chapter Six: Death, do thou partie. 

Inu-Yasha released Koga's lips. "No. I am not just gay. I'M BI!" He let go of Koga and, suddenly, Sango appeared in his arms and against his lips.

Sango moved closer to his body; not realizing it was Inu-Yasha. Her eyes had grown heavy and they closed; she was really getting "wild" with the hanyou. Sesshomaru looked at his empty hands, no head, and no tight butt. Something was missing. He looked around, automatically seeing his younger half-brother gagging her with a wet one. Kouga and Kagome cried in the background.


	7. Fight! Fight!

Soup Opera 7

_Chapter seven: Fight! Fight!_

Sesshomaru growled and attacked Inu-Yasha, tackling him to the ground. Koga had dusted himself off and now tackled Sango to the ground.

Miroku hit Koga on the head, Ayame bit Miroku's ankle and Naraku got away with Kikyo, who was screaming her head off.


	8. The next morning

_Chapter eight: The next Morning!_

The next morning, Kagome awoke next to Inu-Yasha and Koga on either side of her. Inu Yasha was beside Kikyo, who was beside Naraku. Koga was beside Ayame, who was beside Naraku.

Somewhere far, far away Sesshomaru and Sango were alone in a cave, pleased with the silence of it.


End file.
